Digital Freedom: Harry's New Start
by Lovable Riolu
Summary: When Harry's school gets out, he is sent to live with his secondary godfather, Severus Snape. Things come into light, and Harry learns he has a new friend in an old rival. When will he get to see his partners again? Or even Henry? Find out in Digital Freedom: Harry's New Start the sequel to Digital Freedom! Under revision! Shounen Ai HarryXHenri
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry guys, I didn't like how that was going. I'm going to restart this story. Will include the ancients still. I combined ch. 1-3 so that it is a bit more filling. Also, I wanted the chapters to be bigger, though the others probably won't be as big.**

Harry Potter glanced around his new room. It was plain for now, and it could stay that way. It depended on whether Severus Snape got to keep him. He was scared, and confused. Why would he be taken away from the Dursleys? He had always been with them, and when someone tried to help him, they'd disappear from his life. Would that happen to his professor too?

"Harry?" Severus asked softly, grabbing the boy's shoulder. "You gave your testament under Veritaserum. You are not going back, and Dumbledore opened the wills. Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper, Sirius Black, though unable to take you, is getting a trial. I was named your secondary godfather by your mother."

"You knew my mum?" The man nodded, "so, I'm staying?" The 12 and 11/12 year old whispered. "I'm not going back?"

"I swear Harry. Even if I had to move us away to Japan." Harry's eyes brightened, "yes, we can go see them soon."

"I get to see Henry?" The boy seemed to actually become a child his age. Something he hadn't been all year since a basilisk was loose in the school. Harry was still recovering for the Phoenix tears and snake venom running through his veins.

"You really like Henry, don't you?" Harry grinned.

"Uh-huh! He's different then my other friends..." Severus smiled as a blush covered his young charge's face. "When can we go?"

"You've been thinking of Henry a lot this past year." Severus teased, "do you like him?" Harry paled instantly and Severus panicked. "It's okay if you do. After all, wizards can become pregnant."

"But...but loving a man like that is _wrong_. Uncle Vernon said-" the boy started to protest.

"_Everything_ that _man_ has told you was a **_lie_**, Harry James Potter." Harry's lip trembled, "if being gay was wrong, then my mother was an abomination. I had two grandfathers, not one."

"It's common in the wizarding world then?" The man nodded, holding the boy close.

"As much as a male female couples." Harry relaxed, until his eyes locked onto the Digivices on the wall. "You'll see them again."

"When? It's been almost a year now, Severus. They are my best friends. It hurts being away from them."

"I promise, soon, Harry. Hopefully next month or so." Harry nodded, and pulled away from the man. Obsidian eyes saddened, "even if I have to sneak you out, we will go, Harry."

"Can you tell me about my mum?" Green eyes were pleading for a subject change, so Severus allowed it.

"She was very smart. She hated to fly, and she loved charms." Harry's eyes brightened, "just like you, yes. She was working on a double mastery of potions and charms. She was also a seer."

"She..." Harry swallowed hard, "how did you meet?"

"We were neighbors when we were kids. I saw her using magic one day, and told her what it was. Petunia was a right foul...anyways, we were outcasts among the other kids because of it. We stayed friends through out school and after. We pretended to have a fallout in our fifth year. She knew that if we had stayed friends, that the other Death Eaters, the Dark Lord's followers, would torture me until I either killed her or they broke my mind. I went along with it. When she became pregnant, she named me your second Godfather.

"Harry, I would have never treated you the way I did, but you acted so different then the abused kids I'd seen. For one, you were in a house that always put themselves into danger."

"Uncle Vernon said I have a impulse mechanism. It's one of the things he's tried to stomp out of me."

"Stomp..." Severus shook his head, "why didn't you speak up?"

"It was the rule. Never speak out about what went on in the house. Not even Dudley was allowed to do so." The man nodded, sitting in on the bed beside Harry.

"Your mother was very caring, Harry. She loved you so much, it brought tears to my eyes. She would have done everything the same way if she got the chance."

"I wish I had known them sometimes." Harry whispered, "so I wouldn't have to ask others what they were like. Then I remember that others who got attached and lose their parents, its really hard."

"I'll find appropriate memories for you to view later to see what she is like." The man stood, "what would you like for dinner?"

"Anything that isn't too spiced. I...madame Promphrey has me on a special diet. I eat mostly fruit with peanuts and a small helping of vegetables. Milk is hard on my stomach, and I'm to have it all soaked in nutrient potion." The man closed his eyes for a second.

"I am so sorry, Harry." He left before Harry could respond. Just then, Hedwig flew in with a letter.

"They finally wrote back!"

All year, Harry had kept contact with Henry and Jerry. Henry more so. Hermione Granger had instantly wanted to know who they were, and Ronald Weasley acted like a spoiled brat who lost his toy. When Harry told them they were friends from Japan, Hermione had flared up, say that muggles weren't to be told about magic. Harry had rolled his eyes and told her they weren't normal muggles. _That_ had gotten a few people's attention. He had to retell what had happened with the tamers. The girls all seemed to stiffen every time he mentioned Henry for some reason, and now Harry knew why.

Though he had kissed Henry, he hadn't thought much as to what that had meant. Besides, it had been a peck to the cheek. The French did that all the time as a greeting and farewell. Harry had fretted that he had ruined things until Henry wrote back with Jerry asking why he hadn't written yet. Harry had sent a reply, explaining that he was worried he had scared him off. Henry had sent a joking letter back, and they instantly warmed up again.

Now Henry was asking when he was returning to Japan:

_Dear Hari-kun  
__Hey, it's been about a month since I heard from you, are  
__you okay? Or was it just exams for you too? Dad said  
__that England has them, but I didn't know about Hogwarts.  
__I want to know when you are coming back. We're having  
__a party for Rika. Its her birthday soon. Its going to be on  
__June 23rd, will you be able to come? It'd be great to see  
__you again. We also have a surprise for you. Please come!  
__Take care,  
__Henri_

Harry grinned, a blush covering his face.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Harry spun around, hand grabbing for his cards and vice...which weren't there. Draco Malfoy raised an eye brow at this. "What are you looking for? Obviously not your wand."

"Why are _you_ here?" Harry asked defensively, standing up, as to not feel as threatened.

"Visiting my godfather. I think the better question is why you are here when he's not!"

"I'm living with him for right now. He is my secondary godfather." The blond blinked, momentarily surprised before sneering.

"I don't believe you."

"He said that you weren't supposed to come until next month, after I was already in Japan!" Harry growled, "besides, he's been nice to me this year, haven't you noticed? Amazing what he can teach. He knew I was smart, and that something was happening to my potions. So he put up a shield." The blond frowned just as the door downstairs opened. Harry pushed pass the blond. "Severus, Malfoy is here." Harry pouted, staring at the man. He sighed.

"Did you get the potion kit, Draco?"

"Yes sir." Harry stiffened.

"You're abused too?" His small hand instantly covered his mouth. Harry looked down.

"He's _abused_?" Draco all but hollered.

"Say it a bit louder, I don't think Timbuktu heard you." Harry growled, shoulders shaking, "Severus, can I leave early, _please? _I can stay with Henry or Takato or even Kenta."

"Harry, you know you have appointments you can't just skip out on this week." Harry groaned, rubbing his eyes. "No fighting in this house."

"I won't have a problem as long as he doesn't act like 'Thy art holier then thou' like he does in school. I want to finish my homework so I can see Henry. Oh, and I was invited to go the 23rd for Rika's birthday. Can I go?"

"We shall see. And even though you can use magic, I have put a block on what you can do. No harmful spell in this house."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Harry sent a glare at his fellow twelve year old. They were in the kitchen. Harry was trying to figure out what to cook, and Draco was tapping the table.

"You could help me, you know."

"Me, cook? That's-" Glaring, Harry motioned him over.

"I learned to cook when I was four, Malfoy. You will learn, or my name isn't Harry James Potter." Draco glared, "it's like potions, but it doesn't matter what order you put it in." Harry grabbed pasta. "Now, this would make about a cauldron full of pasta, which is a lost. We only need about this much." Harry took about a third out. "You put it into water to boil, and watch it, stirring occasionally." Harry barely even remembered he was telling this to Draco Malfoy. He loved to cook. He knew that he was good at it, with the little bit he had gotten to eat. "Once they are soft, you will take it off. Next the sauce.

"I make a sweet basil tomato sauce for my pasta. It's similar to spaghetti. All you need is 14.5 ounce can petite diced tomatoes, 28 ounce can crushed tomatoes, 1 onion, finely diced, 3 tablespoons dried basil, or to taste, 2 cloves garlic, pressed. Combine diced tomatoes, crushed tomatoes, onion, basil, and garlic in a saucepan; bring to a boil. Reduce heat and simmer until slightly reduced, 30 minutes, tops." The blond was actually listening to him. "I heard from the house elves at Hogwarts that Severus likes pasta dishes."

"He does." Harry grabbed the ingredients for bread sticks. "2 tablespoons granulated sugar, 3/4 teaspoon active dry yeast, 1 cup plus 1 tablespoon warm, water 50 degrees celsius, 16 ounces bread flour, 1 1/2 teaspoons salt, 1/2 stick butter, softened. On top2 tablespoons butter, melted 1/2 teaspoon garlic salt.

"Dissolve the sugar and yeast in the warm water in a small bowl or measuring cup and let the mixture sit for 5 minutes, or until it becomes foamy on top. Combine the flour and salt in a large bowl. Use the paddle attachment on a stand mixer to mix the softened butter into the flour. If you don't have a stand mixer, use a mixing spoon to combine the butter with the flour. When the yeast mixture is foamy, pour it into the flour mixture and use a dough hook on your mixture to combine the ingredients and knead the dough for approximately 10 minutes. If you don't have a stand mixer, combine the ingredients and then knead the dough by hand on a countertop for 10 minutes.

"Place the dough in a covered container and let it sit for 1 to 1 1/2 hours, until it doubles in size. When the dough has doubled, measure out 2-ounce portions and roll the dough between your hands or on a counter top to form sticks that are 7 inches long. Place the dough on parchment paper-lined baking sheets, cover and set aside for 1 to 1 1/2 hours, or until the dough doubles in size once again." Harry explained all this as he went. "Preheat the oven to 205 Celsius. Bake the bread sticks for 12 minutes, or until golden brown. When the breadsticks come out of the oven, immediately brush each one with melted butter and sprinkle with a little garlic salt."

When Severus came up to make dinner, he was surprised to find a whole meal laid out. Fresh salad with all the baby greens, a pasta dish, and bread stick. Both boy were cleaning the last of the posts. Draco scrubbing since Harry seemed to be shaking. He cleared his throat once the last pot was placed down. Both jumped.

"He insisted!" Draco said, pointing to Harry. The green eyed boy gave a smile.

"Its a thank you, from _both_ of us." Draco blushed, "are you coming with us to Japan, Malfoy?"

"I can ask father, but he is really strict." Harry nodded, eyes dimming a bit as they sat down to eat.

"Bon appetit." Harry told them, as Severus took the first bite.

"Who taught you this recipe?"

"I found it in some book of Aunt Petunia's. Cook books were the only books I was allowed to use." Draco interrupted knowing that this was a touchy subject.

"I know you're tired of it, but what really happened last summer?"

"I met Digimon, Digital Monster, tamers. Their friend had been kidnapped, and I insisted I help them. I knew they were good people, just trying to find their friend and save him. I met my own digimon partners, BlackLiollmon and Liollmon while I was in the Digital world. I had Septicemia, so the trip there was spent mostly unconscious. When I got back, Severus treated me, and I was then kidnapped by the digimon Enemy, the D-Reaper. It had me for, I think, three or four days. Henry and the others saved me and a few others."

"You mentioned Henry a lot during school. Who is he?" Harry blushed.

"My savior. I know he didn't really do any of the saving, but it feels like it. I...I have a crush on him." Draco nodded in understanding.

"I like Blaise Zabini, but because of my betrothal with Parkinson-"

"You have those still?" Harry gaped.

"Um, yes?" Harry blushed, motioning him to continue. "I can't be with him."

"Anyway to break it?"

"If she sleeps with someone who isn't me, or if I do the same, but that is dishonorable." Harry nodded in understanding.

"I can understand that. Adultery, right?" Draco nodded, "so there are no loopholes?"

"I'm not sure."

"Ask Griphook to look over the documents." Draco frowned, staring at Harry. "He's a goblin, the only one I like. He's good at his job."

"I'd do it, Draco." Severus said as Harry yawned. The man glanced at the boy's plate with a sigh. "Go take a potion and go to bed, Harry."

"Yes sir." Harry put his half finished plate in the fridge and went to get ready for bed. When Harry woke up, he went to his owl, who had just got back from hunting. It was early still, and she was eating a frog. "Hey girl. Do you feel up to delivering another letter so soon? It's to Henry. I have to tell him that I can't make it to Rika's birthday party, but I'll be there soon after." She hooted, and he rubbed her head.

_Dear Henry,  
__I'm fine. Your dad was right, I was in the middle of exams  
__when I last got your letter. I didn't tell you, because I didn't  
__want you to worry, but I've been seeing a therapist, or a  
__mind-healer in my people's words. The Dursley's did more  
__to me then I like to admit. I'm healing though, and I'm not  
__flashing back as much anymore. I passed all my classes,  
__and I think I may have made a new friend out of an old  
__enemy. How is everyone? How are you? I miss you. A lot.  
__I found out something weird today, wizards can get  
__pregnant! Can you believe it? Oh and I can come see you  
__soon, but not during Rika's party. I have a few more  
__things I need to take care before I can leave. I'll see you  
__around the first of July.  
__With love,  
__Harry_

Harry tied the scroll to his owls leg once she finished eating. "Strait to Henry, girl." She hooted and flew off. A knock came from his door. Severus stood there.

"Draco will be coming with us this summer. His father is 'busy'." Harry nodded with a sigh, then his eyes got a gleam that Severus only knew James Potter to wield.

"How well do you know Zabini's mom?" Severus started at the question.

"We were in the same class, but I admit, not well. What are you planning?"

"Would she let Blaise Zabini come with us?"

"Of course she would. She would use that time to find another rich husband." Severus sighed, leaving to write the letter.

* * *

Harry pulled out his charms homework. Just as he finished up the questions, Draco ran into the room, a scared yet happy look on his face.

"You didn't!" It took him seconds to know what he was speaking of.

"I did."

"YOU DID!" Harry barely had time to blink before he was engulfed into a hug and then dropped as the blond ran back out.

"I'm confused." Harry stood up, and walked down into the study, homework in hand. What greeted him cause his jaw to slacken. A woman sat with Severus. She was beautiful, Italian. Harry collected his thoughts and smiled at them softly. "Sorry, but I thought the study would be empty. Its about the only place Draco avoids." the woman was staring intensely at him.

"You are Harry Potter, correct?" Harry stiffened, ready to run. "Blaise has told me that you are very brilliant in your classes." Harry blushed prettily.

"Yes, I am. I'm proud of that too. Until Hogwarts I couldn't even get anything above 10 percent on a test, thats worse then a troll." The woman frowned, "my family hated me. More so if I did good. I wasn't normal, so I was a sin."

"But our witchcraft isn't that of the devil's!" Harry edged his way to the door.

"It was wonderful meeting you madame, but I have to finish this if we are to go to Japan. I won't have time for homework then."

"Yes yes, go on. Tell Blaise that I want his homework by the end of fourteen days." Harry almost turned tail and ran, but walked out instead. When he found the others he gazed at Blaise with a blank look.

"Um, Dray, he's freaking me out."

"Your mother is creepy." The Italian boy chuckled, "she wants your homework mailed to her in two weeks." The boy nodded, and Harry sat down on the floor at the end of the couch.

"So, I overheard Granger complaining you told a whole group of muggles about us."

"Japanese don't really care as long as they are trust worthy. I did magic in front of them to save us. I even used simple spells too. I didn't get into trouble."

"The Japanese are reasonable. If you told, you must trust them with your life."

"They saved West Shinjuku, Japan, and basically the whole world." Harry snapped, "everyone should trust us and our digimon!"

"Wait you mean those monsters that were on that moving picture of the muggles?" Blaise asked, shocked.

"You mean the TV? Yes that was it. You saw it?"

"Well, yeah, a whole bunch of kids our age with these cards with pictures that don't move." Harry grinned, pulling out his deck.

"You mean these?"

"So what, are you saying you-"

"_I_ didn't do anything. It was Henry and the others. _I_ had been knocked out by the enemy." Harry glared at the two to disagree, promising death. "I am not a bloody _Hero_."

"Could have fooled us. Not only did you stop our professor first year, you saved the Weasley girl while killing a sixty foot basilisk!" Harry felt his face fall at Blaise's claim.

"All freaking tests. It shows I'd do the right thing by stopping Voldemort. That's who did those things. Voldemort isn't dead. I've seen him, and had a vision." Harry felt his face flush, from both giddiness and anger. "He's going to threaten the one I love."

"The one you love/He threatens Henry?" Both boys asked. Harry tightened his arms around his knees as he buried his face.

"Why can't I just be happy? I'm sick of magic and fate. They have screwed me over, many times." Harry fisted a hand in his hair. "I just want it to stop. I want to see Henry every chance I get. I want to feel safe, and that's when I'm with him."

"Just hold in there, Harry." Severus said, entering the sitting room. The three boys looked up. Brown and silver filled with worry, and green with tears. "Just one more week, and we leave. You can do this Harry."

"I-" The man knelt beside him, "he comes back. Voldemort comes back, and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

"I know."

"Why?" Harry demanded, "wasn't my mother's sacrifice enough? Why do I have to give up my life to stop him? Why can't Dumbledore?"

"Because..." Severus sighed, "because there was a prophecy made about the two of you:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

"But...but those don't always come true! Half the time they're fakes!" Harry spluttered.

"How do you know so much about the workings of a vision?" Severus asked.

"I can _see_." The man frowned, but nodded.

"I see, you are like your mother then. Harry, this one is real. Only you have the power because he marked you his equal and stronger."

"I'm just a kid! He comes back before I turn fifteen!"

"Harry, calm down. It's going to be okay. You'll see."

"I'm just like him." The others fell silent, "when I do these things, I do it because if I don't, people will turn on me. I need people not to turn on me. If they do, I'm going to break. I need attention, but I don't want it. I want to do things to get people to like me. That's how Voldemort started. Just a kid, wanting approval. He didn't get it! He didn't...and I'm getting too much attention."

"Harry-" Severus pulled the boy into a hug. The other kids were silently crying. "How about we move to Japan? I can get you a tutor so you can catch up to Henry, and you can start school there and-"

"No! I have to stay. My visions never lie. Something calls us back if we decide that." Harry slouched into his guardian's grip. "I'm just so...so tired."

"One more week. One more week and you'll be with him. We'll be in Japan in no time, Harry."

* * *

**So, what do you all thing of the newest addition to Digital Freedom?**


	2. Chapter 2

The week didn't move fast, for either boy. All three had homework to finish, and Harry and Draco had sessions with a mind healer. Then the trial for Sirius, who would be coming with them to Japan. He had been found innocent, but he scared Harry. It was the wild look in his eyes. Harry swore to himself never to be alone with him. Draco and Blaise were constantly hiding away in Draco's room, and Harry was always working on his deck of tamer cards.

"Harry, did you pack everything?" Sirius asked, running around the kitchen, acting like a kid. Harry stared from his spot at the table. This man was his first choice of a godfather?

"You're scaring Harry, cousin." Draco told the man with a glare, "he was abused, and he's not used to you." The man calmed slightly.

"Sorry Harry." Sirius stood s till, eyeing Harry, "you have Lily's eyes, did you know that?"

"That's what Severus said." The man pouted then smiled.

"Tell me why we're going to Japan!"

"Because the love of his life is there, mutt."

"No fighting!" Harry took a deep breath, "momentai Harry. Just put up with them for one more day." He told himself, causing his fellow year mates to laugh.

"Love of his life? He's only twelve!"

"I'm almost thirteen. Henri is thirteen. Dad fell in love with mum the second he saw her. Severus said so."

"Did you explain to him wizards can bare children, and how?" Sirius asked, and Harry's face flushed deeply.

"Yes, he did. I rather not hear for a second time how another guy's thing can fit in my place, thank you!" Harry shivered, and the other two gave confused looks. The adults snickered.

"He told you what?

"How to have sex with a guy." Blank looks met his words, "yeah, I'm going to my room..._now_."

_Time Skip_

An hour later, Blaise and Draco were scarred for life. Harry came down when called for the Port-key, and they were set. Harry stood between Severus and Draco, getting a pout from Sirius. Ten second later, they were in the Japanese Ministry. As Severus got permits(Harry learned that he did something illegal using magic with out one, but it wasn't trialed or expelled worthy here) for the kids, and away Harry was, popping from everyone's view.

When he landed, it was in the park where he first met Henri and the others. He heard Takato's laugh and followed. He barely entered the clearing when he was pounced on by two bodies.

"You're back! Hari's back!" BlackLiollmon cried. Harry felt a stupid grin cross his face as he grabbed both into a hug, tears falling.

"I've missed you guys!"

"HARI-KUN!" Jerry cried, running to him. Another pop sounded in his ears as Severus, Sirius, Draco, and Blaise appeared.

"Can I get up guys." Harry glanced around, and fought a frown off. He'd thought that Henri would have-

"Looking for me, Hari-kun?" Harry spun around, tackling the older boy with a choked laugh.

"I've missed you Henri." Eyes brows raised as he spoke with a perfect accent. "I've been working on it."

"Its perfect." Henri hugged him tighter, "and I missed you too."

"Mr. Wong, what a pleasure to see you again." Severus said, holding out his hand to shake Henri's. "This is my other godson, Draco, and his friend, Blaise. The mutt is Sirius, Harry's original godfather." A disgruntled 'hey' was barely heard over Harry's giggle. Henri had yet to let go, and Harry was glowing. Draco and Blaise stared at the two like they had just been told Merlin was alive.

"What?" Henri asked, confused.

"He's letting you touch him." They said in unison .

"It's _Henri,_ boys. Of course he can touch him." Sirius snickered. Gary eyes narrowed at him.

"So what, if he feels safe around me? It's more then can be said about _you_." That shut the man up, making quick silver eyes glare at him. Henri turned so Harry was on the other side, and he was in the middle.

"Snape, are they-" Severus silenced the man with a look, answering the question. "They don't know."

"What don't we know?" Harry asked, tilting his head.

"Magical beings have soul-mates." Draco chimed in, unafraid of his godfather's death glare. "The way that you two act is how soul-mates act when they find each other at a young age."

"You and Blaise are soul-mates then?" Harry asked, but Henri was stunned. "Henri, are you okay with that?"

"You're my soul-mate?" A soft smile crossed the half-Chinese teen's face as he bumped noses with Harry. "I couldn't imagine anyone better." Harry grinned, hugging the boy again.

"Can we tone down the mushiness now?" Rika asked, a disgusted look on her face. Seconds later she was in a hug by Harry as well.

"RIKA!" She groaned, but hugged him back, "how was your birthday?" She glared at Takato, "you don't like your birthday?"

"A runaway Locomon under the control of Parasimon kind of got int the way." Henri explained, then a grin spread on his face. "Come to my school's festival!"

"When?"

"Next week. We can play games and eat and all sorts of things."

"Sounds like fun!" Harry noticed Sirius eyeing Henri. "Okay, Sirius, he isn't going to eat me. We're too young for _that_." Harry made a face and then picked at his over sized tee-shirt. He hadn't gotten a chance to go shopping yet. "Is it old fashion, or causal?"

"Old fashion. Come on, I kind of hoped you would be coming, so I have one for you." Henri was blushing. Harry grinned.

"Thanks Henri." Harry looked at his godfathers and new friends. "I can go, right?"

"Yes, I think it will be a good experience for you. Take Draco and Mr. Zabini with. They have their own money that I exchanged before we left." Rika got their measurements and called her mother. Who then sent the orders into her modeling company to get the Kimonos. Draco knelt beside Liollmon.

"Aren't you a cutie?"

"Why thank you." The blond squeaked, as he fell backwards. "Harry, you didn't tell him?"

"And ruin the surprise? Nope." Harry let go of Rika, and faced the other British-men. "Okay, this is Henri and Suizie Wong, Rika Nonaka, Takato Matsuki, Ryo Akiyama, Jeri Katou, Kazu Shioda, Kenta Kitagawa, Ai and Makoto." Harry pointed to each in turn, "we make up the Digimon tamers."

"And what digimon are which?" Draco asked, confused.

"Okay, the one you called cutie is Liollmon, his brother is BlackLiolmon. Then there is Renamon, Impmon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Calumon, Cyberdramon, Guardromon, and MarineAngemon." Harry pointed to each again.

"How come you have two, and the others only have one?" Blaise asked, and Harry sighed.

"Liollmon digivolves to Liamon, and BlackLiolmon to Duskmon and then to JagarLoweemon." Takato was counting on his fingers and his eyes widened.

"That means that you merge with him to make JagerLoweemon!" Harry nodded, "you did your homework."

"Yes." They all sat down at the picnic table. "How have you guys been since my letter?"

"Good. I mean, were were all torn about the digimon, then we wanted to tell you, but knew that would cause you to just drop everything and pop over here." Jerry said, smiling.

"That's a Potter for you." Blaise teased, "always acting first." Harry frowned.

"I'll have you know, half the time I do have plans, but they don't work for me. Like with the basilisk, I thought I could persuade it over to my side. It was the same age as the school, so that thing was crazy."

"What's a basilisk?" Henri demanded. Harry pulled up his sleeve to show off a purple scar.

"A venomous snake that can kill you with just a glance like Medusa and petrify you with it's reflection. I may have killed one last year and nearly died if it wasn't for the headmaster's familiar who can heal anything with his tears." Henri grabbed Harry's waist and pulled him close, arms tightly around his soul-mate. "I get into rough spots a lot, Henri. It's in my blood. Both Evans and Potter." Severus and Sirius groaned in agreement.

"Lily was a klutz. She couldn't walk to save her life."

"James did all sorts of stunts for Lily, and the only time he got hurt was when he wasn't doing them for her." Sirius grumbled, "trouble follows them."

"I'm a klutz, except in the air." Harry muttered, face turning pink. "I think I'm going to be permanently red after today." Everyone laughed.

* * *

The week that followed was filled with Harry telling everyone he was okay, and hanging with the Digimon tamers. It was the night of the festival, and Harry was wearing a green kimono with lightning bolts on his sleeves, Severus wore black with green leaves, Sirius wore a silver one with black dogs, Draco wore a silvery colored one with dragons, and Blaise wore a black one with flames. Harry was staring at Severus with a look of pure happiness.

The man had offered him freedom from glasses.

He was set to go and hour later as the potion left his body. It took and hour to take away and renew his sight. Now they were headed to Henri's school festival, which the boy's were chattering loudly about. People noticed that they were foreign instantly. A teacher walked up.

"May I help you?"

"Has Henri Wong arrived? My godson is his best friend." Harry knew not to protest. The man pointed to a group of people. Harry skipped over, and pushed his way through. "Thank you. He was Henri this and that the whole way here."

"Was that Harry Potter?" A loud voice asked. Severus spun, and saw a woman staring wide eyed at his godson. He walked over.

"You are to leave him alone, Ma'am. He is here to have fun." She nodded, and Severus disappeared into the crowd, keeping an eye on Harry and his two snakes.

Harry was laughing at something Henri had said as they started to walk. He held something out to Harry, who smiled widely, and slipped it over his head. It was a silver locket with an emerald in the center. Henri lead him to a dart game, where he won his boyfriend a huge panda bear. The played more games, not always winning, and soon they were in a booth with their Digimon. The Digimon were down in front, and Henri had Harry in front of him, wrapped in a hug. Just as the timer went off, Henri kissed Harry's cheek. They took four more, which were silly. Harry quickly added the first picture to the locket.

"This is the most fun I've had in almost a year." Harry admitted as they got some food. Henri refused to let him buy anything. Their digimon were playing tag in the school garden. The others were off doing their own thing.

"I'm glad that you can have fun this time around." The half-Chinese-half-Japanese boy replied. His arm was around Harry's waist his other to steal a bit of Harry's Kakigori (shaved ice with syrup). They had already had a more filling Yakisoba.

"Hey!" The wizard giggled, leaning the cup away as his soul-mate stole another bite of the watermelon flavored ice.

"Aw, com'on Hari-kun, one more bite?" With a roll of his eyes, the younger boy let the older do as he wished. "I'm glad you could make it, Hari. I really am."

* * *

Blaise and Draco shared looks as they spotted Harry with Henri. Takato was with them, explaining how to play games. The Japanese boy slowly stopped talking, noticing his new friends weren't paying attention. Following their sight he nodded in understanding.

"He looks so happy compared to when we first met him. When Henri said that he had kept contact with him, I was shocked. I could understand Jeri, they went through a lot at the same time."

"It's the magic around them. I looked this city up, it's called no-man's-land to wizards because of how much data and stuff around here. I think all of the tamers have magic." Blaise informed the goggle wearing boy. The Italian was frowning, "it's rather unfair, since I bet a lot of your classmates have it too. Magic is great."

"I'm happy though, because I have Guilmon." The red dinosaur like digimon looked up at his name.

"Takatomon?"

"I was just making a reference, buddy."

"Oh." Severus came up then, telling them they should head back. The boys pouted but didn't argue. Harry was reluctant when he told him.

"Can't I spend the night with Henri, Sev?"

"Harry, not tonight. Perhaps later this summer." With a pout, the pre-teen turned to his soul-mate. Henri grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll be over bright and early."

* * *

And he was. The week following was spent showing the other two around the city. The second week, Yamaki appeared. Harry glanced over him when they walked by, but when the man called out to them the boy gaped.

"_Yamaki_?" The blond man snorted.

"Potter, who are your friends?"

"Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini."

"They aren't tamers, are they?"

"No, but I'd love to be one! Harry is so lucky!" Draco exclaimed, making Harry blush.

"It's not that big of a deal! I think anyone can be one." Harry answered, glaring at the blond. The Malfoy Heir shrugged, looking at the man.

"We need to get going. We're meeting at Takato's. Was there something you needed?"

"Tell the Tamers to come to Hypnos." Harry groaned, pulling out a pre-paid cellphone.

"_Where are you, Hari-kun?"_

_"Yamaki came up to me. There's a problem...I think."_

_"We'll meet you there in about fifteen minutes."_

_"See you then."_ Harry looked at Yamaki who motioned them to a van. A few minutes later, the tamers, plus two were sitting before Hypnos. "What's going on, Yamaki?"

"I'm not sure. We've been in contact with Shibumi. He's gone back to the digital world. He says that the Sovereign is on edge. They're not sure what is wrong."

"So it could be them working up into a frenzy over nothing?" Takato asked.

"I don't think so." Harry whispered, the area around them dimming.

* * *

_Harry let out a growl in sync with BlackLiolmon. They were faced with a digimon that looked like a white bison with eight legs, and manacles._

_**"Great Snowplow"**  
_

_**"****Ebony******** Blast"** JagerLoweemon's attack collided with the charging digimon. It proved futile._

_"HARRY!" Draco screamed._

_"NO!" Henri and Terriermon cried._

* * *

"We're going to fight, and it's going to be big." Harry said, pulling out one of his vices. He looked up the digimon. "AncientMegatheriummon is an Ancient Beast Digimon. It is said that the power and bravery it possesses can adapt even to the intense cold of the freezing tundra. Its abilities were later passed on to the "Mammal" and "Icy Digimon. Main attacks are Freezing Blizzard and Great Snowplow." Harry looked up as he finished reading off the information.

"So...this AncientMegatheriummon is the reason behind all of this unease?" Blaise asked, realizing his friend had had a vision.

"No. AncientMegatheriummon, is part of digimon legend." Renamon answered, her displeasure apparent. "There are ten total. The Sovereign became out rulers after they defeated the ancient. It was a barren world when the ancients ruled. They are the oldest digimon. One for fire, light, thunder, ice, wind, steel, earth, wood, water, and darkness." Renamon looked at Rika. "Rika, they fight their own battles, and they caused the great Fanglongmon to go deep into sleep. It is said that should they awaken, Armageddon will be upon both worlds."

"It's true. They are awakening. We will stop them." Harry said defiantly. The other tamers nodded. Harry turned to Draco and Blaise. "We need to call Sev. You're coming with." They blanched.

"Um, Hari-kun, they don't have a-"

"They will though. I've seen it." The other two European children nodded in agreement. Draco pulled out his cellphone.

"_Uncle Sev, there's a problem_."

_"What's wrong? Is it Harry? Blaise?"_

_"No...it's the Digital World, Uncle Sev."_

_"No. You are not going! Harry nearly died!"_

_"We have to. Or it will be the Armageddon for both worlds. We'll save it now, just like we will when Voldemort is back."_

_"Draco, I cannot lose either of you."_

_"And you won't."_

_"Promise me you will come back alive."_

_"I promise we will live to see Hogwarts next year."_

_"Let me speak to Harry." _The second the phone was handed over, the man sighed. "_Always you, isn't it, Harry?"_

_"I'm sorry, sir-"_

_"Just promise me the same thing that Draco did."_

_"I do! I promise I won't get too badly hurt."_

_"Harry-"_ Harry hung up, shutting the phone off as they turned to Yamaki.

"I'm going with Henri to tell his family. Susie will need to be picked up as well."

"Hari-kun-"

"She needs to be there, Henri. I promise, we all live to see my fifteenth birthday." Henri nodded, eyes saddening. "Lets go."

* * *

Two hours later, they had a bunch of items for the trip, including camping gear, cards, and food. Severus and Sirius showed up, handing over potions and medical items. The three wizards-in-training had a hard time getting away from the men when it was time to go. Henri and Susie were having the same problem with Mr. Wong. In the end, it was a hard good-bye.

Grani II was their ride. It would serve both as Gallantmon's steed, and an Ark. Harry laid his head on Henri's shoulder as they took off. It didn't take long for them to find Shibumi, or the Digimon Sovereign, who had been previously informed off the happenings.

"These digimon are powerful." Ebonwumon said kindly. "It took everything in us, and the Devas, to lock them away in their own pockets of the world." Harry flinched, realizing this would be their toughest battle yet. "We will assist you as much as possible-"

"No." The wizards said together.

"What do you mean no?" Demanded Zhuqiaomon.

"No means no. We cannot accept your help. This is a test of fate. We will win, we promise. At what cost, I'm not sure." Harry took a deep breath, "but we are going to win. We will survive. This will make us stronger."

"You cannot foretell-"

"I can, and I do. The future isn't set in stone, but as long as we don't get cocky, we'll be fine." Harry said, not unkindly. "It has to be the tamers, and only us."

"Then why are they here?" Zhuqiaomon demanded, eyeing Blaise and Draco.

"They will become tamers shortly. You trusted us with the D-Reaper, trust us with this."

"We will, chosen ones." Azulongmon replied, "where will you go?"

"Fire, Light, and Darkness will be the strongest. They will be taken out last." A weak voice answered from behind. The group looked around. "I am Fanglongmon." The golden dragon like digimon landed beside his fellow sovereign. "I suggest wind or water."

"Yes, thank you, sir." Harry murmured with a yawn. The light disappeared.

"I suggest you sleep first, then head out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bit shorter then I had hoped. The song is Fifteen by Taylor Swift.**

Harry sighed as he woke up. Susie was on his lap, and he was in Henri's. No one else, besides the Sovereign, were awake. It was still dark out, but it would change soon. The Boy-Who-Lived snuggled closer to Henri as he pulled Susie to his chest. Their digimon were sleeping on either side of them. BlackLiollmon and Terriermon, Lopmon and Liollmon. The light came out and the pre-teen groaned.

"Henri, we need to wake up." The older one just shifted.

"Go back to sleep, Hari-kun." The teen muttered.

"Henri, as much as I like laying in your lap, we have a job to do." Grey eyes opened a crack to glare at the nearly thirteen year old. "Don't glare at me. We have to face Ancient digimon soon." The half-Chinese boy groaned as Harry shook Susie awake. "Come on sweetie, time to get up." Cinnamon brown eyes opened.

"Hawi-nii-san, I don't wanna get up!" The digimon were all awake by now and were waking their partners.

"Come on, Susie. We get to fight the bad guys, remember?" Harry snickered as Draco woke up with a snort. Then his eyes glazed over. A look the other tamers had seen on the dark haired boy before he left them to find his partners. Blaise awoke with the same look. However, before they could move, a pair of digimon appeared.

Both were dogs, and had blue and white, but that as where the similarities ended.

Draco's was a Gaomon. Gaomon is a Beast Digimon who looked like the Akita Inu dog breed. It is thought to be a subspecies of the Gazimon-species that grew pointed claws. With its keen movements, it specializes in "Hit and Away" attacks. The red boxing gloves on both of its hands appear to protect its claws until they are fully grown.

Blaise's was a Gabumon, making it not a dog. Gabumon is a Reptile Digimon who looked Kabuki puppet whose face instantly changes from that of a timid maiden to a horned fiend with the pull of a string. Although it is covered by a fur pelt, it is still clearly a Reptile Digimon. Due to its extremely timid and shy personality, it always gathers up the data which Garurumon leaves behind, and shapes it into a fur pelt to wear. Because it is wearing the fur pelt of Garurumon, who is feared by other Digimon, it fills the role of safeguarding itself as a result of protecting its body. When it is wearing the fur pelt, its personality does a complete 180° shift.

Draco's D-Power was black and icy blue. Blaise had a black and red D-Power. As they grasped them, a tremor went through the area.

"They have awoken." Fanglongmon said. His fellow Sovereign were quiet along with the children. "I wish you all luck in defeating this enemy."

"We won't let you down." Susie, Ai, and Mako promised. The older children agreed.

"AncientMermainmon's lair is to the northwest from here. Your ride will be here shortly, unless you wish to go against AncientKazemon, the ride will come later."

"We'll face AncientMermaimon." Takato decided, and Harry grinned, happy that he wasn't pulling the shots.. "AncientMermainmon possesses the attribute of "Water", and is one of the legendary Ten Ancients. It is said that countless continents and islands have been erased when AncientMermaimon felt angry. Strongest attack is Great Maelstrom. I'd rather Ai, Mako, and Impmon stay here."

"Won't work." The wizards echoed. Harry handed his friends a handful of cards, unsure if they would need it or not. The beam of data stream arrived.

"I cannot help you beyond this point." Fanglongmon told them as they were taken away. Harry sent a quick message to let the adults know what was happening when they landed.

"It's a beach, Henwi!" Susie cooed, holding Lopmon close. Harry yanked her close as the waves shifted.

"Who dares to trespass on my domain?" And old voice rasped, full of misuse. The waves parted. "Tamers, is it? I have heard a lot about you. This is where you meet your end."

"Never tell a person this is where they meet their end. It always backfires." Harry whispered to Henri who snickered. The Mega in front of them flared up in anger and attacked those closest to her.

"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" Draco cried in shock as he quickly scanned the card through his D-Power.

/Matrix Digivolution/ The robotic female voice said.

"Gabumon Digivolve to...Garurumon. Garurumon digivolve to...WereGarurumon!" The digimon howled. "Engetsugeri!" It barely scratched the digimon in front of them except to force it to stop.

"We need to biomerge!" Takato told the group. Harry pulled Susie behind him as the four experienced teens merged.

/Biomerge Activate/

"Gallantmon!"

"Sakuyamon!"

"Justimon!"

"MegaGargomon!"

"Hawi-nii-san, let me go! I wanna help!"

/Digivolution activated/

"Impmon digivolve to...Beelzemon!"

"Lopmon digivolve to...Antylamon!"

"Liollmon digivolve to...Liamon!"

"BlackLiollmon digivolve to...Duskmon!"

"Thunder Clap!" Justimon cried as he attacked.

"Fox drive!" Sakuyamon.

"Mega Twister!" MegaGargomon.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon.

"Bunny Blades!" Antylamon.

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon.

"Shadow Meteor!" Duskmon.

"Thunder of King!" Liamon.

The attacks landed with a bang. The group held their breath only to inhale sharply as the digimon crackled.

"Duskmon, Liamon, your daddy isn't too happy with you. Becoming dependant on _humans._" AncientMermainmon taunted and the two digimon froze.

"Guys! Don't listen to her!" Harry screamed, but it was too late.

"Crystal Billow!" Liamon and Duskmon were thrown back by the attack. Liamon de-digivolved. Harry ran to them.

/Biomerge Activate/

"JagerLoweemon!" The lion like digimon turned to his brother. "Protect Susie, Ai, and MAko, Liollmon." The rookie digimon nodded. JagerLoweemon ran up beside the other merges. Blaise pulled out a card.

/Matrix Digivolution Activate/

"Gaomon digivolve to...Gaogamon. Gaogamon digivolve to...MachGaogamon!"

"I am an ancient! I shall not be destroyed by te likes of you!"

"Did you know that a lot of people and digimon have said that to us?" Sakuyamon asked, "like Hari said, it just jinxes you."

"Great Maelstrom!" The attack wasn't directed at the megas, but at the youngest and their digimon.

"No!" JagerLoweemon leaped over them, taking the brunt of the attack. He skidded on his side and stopped quite a few feet away.

"Hawi-nii-san!" Susie, Ai, and Mako cried in sync. Draco and Blaise rushed over to him.

"You shouldn't have done that." The Italian said as JagerLoweemon struggled to stand.

"I didn't tell him to block the attack." Ancient Mermaimon sneered. "It was his fault. He should have let the weaklings die."

"You intended an attack at a sister and her friends but hit a soul-mate instead." Draco growled as he faced off with the opponent.

"'m fine." JagerLoweemon struggled to say.

"Gargo Missle!" The attack landed on the water witch's back. "You day hurt my family?" Before she could turn to attack, JagerLoweemon was on her.

"Dark Master!" He growled around her neck. They fell onto the sand. JagerLoweemon moved away. "Ancient Sphinxmon has no claim to my brother and I any longer!"

"He gave that up when he shunned us!" Liollmon continued. The holy digimon stood before Kazu, Kenta, Susie, Ai, and Mako along with Antylamon, Beelzemon, Gaurdromon, and MarineAngemon. "We'll beat him like we have with you!" A combination of attacks hit her. "He'll be joining you soon."

"You will fail! The others are stronger!"

"We beat the D-Reaper, a program you couldn't." Justimon said, and with his Justice Burst, she was defeated. Everyone de-digivolved. Harry and BlackLiollmon fell over and Henri rushed to his side.

"'m hungry now." He admitted to his boyfriend, who chuckled through tears.

"Don't do that again! If I lost you, how would I go on? Huh?"

"Don't be silly. You have to protect Susie." Everyone settled on the beach to eat. The wizards conjured up water for them. "Henri, I'll never leave you." Harry hesitated. "When I was a baby, a dark lord named Voldemort came after my family. He killed my parents. My mother sacrificed herself to protect me. She had made an offering to her personal goddess, Nyx.

"So long as Voldemort lives, I cannot die, Henri. Not until I destroy him. Magic won't allow me to. That protection extends to you because we've met. It's rare to meet a soul-mate, apparently. However, once you do, you can't live once they die if you have magic."

"When did you find all that out?" Draco demanded from his spot in Blaise's arms.

"Severus did, actually." Harry stretched not unlike his feline counterparts. "I have a photographic memory. I told Severus what my mother had been whispering before Voldemort came up to my room. 'Bless him, my Lady. Do not let this monster take his life. I give myself to protect him.' Then Voldemort came in and killed her. He had told her to step aside. She said 'Not my baby. Take me instead, but not my Harry.'"

Susie, Ai, and Mako were crying and the older children weren't fairing much better. Henri pulled Harry's face up and kissed his scar. Silently promising that he would be there for him as much as possible.

"My father hates me." Draco said, dragging attention away from his fellow wizard. "Ever since I can remember, he's used magic to hurt mother and I. There is this curse, called the Cruciatus Curse that attacks the nerves in one's body. I can't count how many I've had this summer, let alone my life. The worst, though, is when he has company over. So many different spells are cast, I can't even name them all. He also likes to use whips and his cane. This year, he was beyond piss, but I don't know why..."

"I think I do. I tricked him into freeing Dobby the house elf. I'm sorry, Draco." The blonde shrugged.

"It doesn't take much anymore. Severus is trying to gain custody of me. Of course it has to be a roundabout way. The Slytherin way." The Hogwarts students shared smirks.

"My father died after I was born. My mother was cursed by an ex-lover when she was a teen. Anyone she fell in love with dies in a mysterious way. It can only be lifted by the caster, and the man is dead. There was only one time I have been thankful of that curse.

"Right before my first year, she was married and in love with, a muggle millionaire. He was sick. It was the only time my mum killed someone on purpose. She's given up on love now."

"I'm sorry that happened to you Blaise." Harry said, tightening his grip on Henri's hand.

"I'm sorry about your childhood too." It was quiet for a while.

"My dad walked out on us." Rika said from her spot against Ryo. "He promised to stay in touch. To visit. I see my mom almost everyday even though she's a fashion designer. I used to sing when he was around. Now I hate to sing." The silence engulfed them again.

"_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors. It's the morning of your very first day._  
_You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in awhile, try and stay out of everybody's way_  
_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here for the next four years in this town_  
_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say 'you know I haven't seen you around before_  
_'Cause when you're fifteen, somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them_  
_And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out_  
_Count to ten. Take it in. This is life before you know who you're gonna be at fifteen_  
_You sit in class next to a red-head named Abigail, and soon enough you're best friends_  
_Laughing at the other girls, who they think they're so cool, we'll be out of here as soon as we can_  
_And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car_  
_And you're feeling like flying and you're mama's waiting up_  
_And you're thinking he's the one and you're dancing around the room when the night ends_  
_When the night ends and your first kiss makes your head spin around_  
_But in your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy on the football team_  
_But I didn't know it at fifteen when all you wanted was to be wanted_  
_Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now_  
_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday but I realized some bigger dreams of mine_  
_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind_  
_And we both cried don't forget to look before you fall_  
_I've found time can heal most anything and you just might find who you're supposed to be_  
_I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen La la la la la_  
_Your very first day. Take a deep breath girl and take a deep breath as you walk through the doors_." The others were shocked at the angelic voice coming from Harry's mouth. A yawn came at the end of the song, proving it was time to turn in. Harry pouted. Susie laid against Henri's other side sound asleep. Ai and Mako were against Takato. The others shared looks.

"Rika and I will take first watch." Ryo volunteered. Harry was already asleep before Henri could pull out a blanket. Rika grabbed the PDA to that Yamaki had given them.

/Everyone is fine. We're getting ready for sleep. WE'll get in touch in the morning./

"Rika, if you want to, you can get some sleep."

"Idiot. It's easier to stay awake when others are around to talk to."

"Rika, promise me you'll be careful." The redhead gave her friend a surprised look. "This is going to be our toughest battle yet. I don't want to lose you."

"Then you have to promise the same." The brown haired fourteen year old grinned, pulling her face close so he could brush noses with her. "Ryo-"

"I promise. I know Hari claims we'll make it out alive, but he never said it would be unhurt. He's already been hurt."

"We'll be fine. We just need to trust our partners and the team. We'll win this, go home, and then go to school."

"I guess so. You know, I feel bad for Henri. He and Hari only have so long before Hari leaves for school again. I wish there was a way he could stay. The kid is too kindhearted and innocent for his own good.."

"Yeah. Reminds me of goggle-head. He's too good of a person to be true. If there was ever a war in our world, and they were the generals, I'd follow them to the very end."

"Yeah." Rika stood to wake up Takato, who nodded. The two were quick to fall asleep.

"Takatomon?" Guilmon asked, noticing his partner's distressed look.

"I'm just wondering how different it would have been if Jeri were here. Then I remember that it would most likely break her heart to return to this world." The two fell silent for a while. "Who should we wake up, buddy?"

"Don' bother. I'm already awake." Draco said, sitting up slightly. Blaise cracked an eye open. "Go to sleep, Takato."

"Rika and Ryo are right." Blaise whispered once the goggle wearing boy was asleep.

"You agree with it too, right? You'll follow Harry in the upcoming war?" Draco asked softly.

"Yes. Mother will too. So will yours. Your father might disown you. Try to kill you."

"Then I'm glad I found you." The light appeared and the others woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wrote this as I ate an Easter chocolate Bunny. I hardly eat chocolate, but I love it. I do admit that it isn't my favorite candy (Chocolate Cherries like my daddy) but I'll make due. I totally agree with Harry's statement, but when it has a cherry it's just so much better.**

Harry groaned as he and his partners fell on their butts. They had been walking all day, and there was no sign of an Ancient!

"Come on, Hari-kun." Henri said, kneeling before the younger boy, who glared.

"Do not try that on me, Henri Wong. I'm tired. I'm good for short stunts, not long lasting adventures!" Draco and Blaise weren't fairing too well either. They were panting. "I wish I had my broom again."

"Hear, Hear!" Draco agreed, but Blaise paled. As if energized he grabbed Draco's hand to start dragging him forward.

"Nope! No need for a broom! We're just fine!" Harry started to laugh at the sight of a pure-blood being terrified of being on a broom.

"Aw, come on Blaise. Flying is the ultimate freedom!" Draco protested.

"I'll pass, thanks." Blaise grumbled. Henri pulled Harry onto his back to give him a piggy-back ride.

"Henri, I'm fine, I just need a bit of a break." He looked at the youngest of the group. "I think the kids could use one too." Henri looked at his sister and nodded.

"Yeah, okay. We'll take a break, soon. Hey Guardromon, can you take Ai and Mako? Guilmon, can you carry my sister." The digimon agreed, and Blaise copied Henri with Draco. Harry was quiet as the others spoke. Soon, silence covered them. "What are you thinking about Hari-kun?

"Chocolate Frogs."

"Candy, really Potter? You're thinking of candy right now?" Blaise demanded, incredulous.

"Yes, I am. I deal with things like this every year. Now that I've had the chance to have chocolate, it's my comfort food. The way it just melts into you mouth..." A small moan escaped the nearly thirteen year old. "I have to agree with the older girls, it's an orgasm for the mouth."

"Can you not talk about that with others around." Henri murmured back, low enough others couldn't hear. Harry giggled, nuzzling the older boy's neck at his hair line.

"I'll try." Harry started to fiddle with the locket. "Are we always going to be going on some sort of adventure every time I come around?"

"Next year, I promise I'll steal you away and hide you from all the dangers." Harry blushed, head ducking between Henri's shoulder blades.

"You don't have to go _that_ far." He mumbled, tightening his arms around his boyfriend. The teen chuckled, hands gripping tighter on short clad legs.

"As cheesy as it sounds, I'd go to the end of the world and back for you. Just because I love you, Hari-kun." Harry fought back tears, but a single sob escaped. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"No one has ever told me anything like that. I tried so hard to get my aunt's approval, but she would just sneer at me like I was some cur." The team sat down, Henri pulled Harry to his chest as the teen broke down. "I just wanted her to look at me, and see me, Harry. Not her sister's child. Not a freak. Just a child that was starved for her attention, her love."

"Hari-kun, some people can't love others. You? You have a heart so big, that you care about everyone you have ever gotten to really know." Harry sniffed, cuddling closer to the dark haired boy. The other wizards shared looks before moving to sit on either side of them.

"He's right, Harry. And no matter what, you're our little brother now. Nothing you do will get rid of us." Draco whispered, wrapping his arms around the two. Blaise copied him. "Blaise, Henri, and I will stand beside you. Show you what having a family is about. Severus and cousin Sirius too."

"I want to believe you, I really do. I just have it so ingrained that no one will ever love me because I'm a freak, that I..." Harry shuddered as he closed his eyes. His friends all gave him sad looks. Other than the wizards, none of them could compare to the pain he was going through. They had parents who loved them.

"You're not going back." Henri whispered, kissing his boyfriend's head. "Even if you did, all you have to do is call my family, and we'll get you within twenty-four hours. They don't deserve you. You are a hundred times better than them. They should be exterminated like the cockroaches they are." A hysterical giggle escaped Harry at the image. "Get some sleep. I don't think we'll find anything today." A few minutes later, the pre-teen dropped off.

"Gods, I wish we'd known, Blaise. We should have seen the signs!" Draco nearly wailed as the two moved to sit side by side. "I've always had you and Uncle Sev. He's had no one." Sobbed the blond. Blaise pulled him closer, eyes closed in sadness.

"If we had known, he would have been so cared for, that nothing the last two years would have happened. We don't even know the full extent of what happened. All we know for sure is that he faced the Dark Lord twice already. What's going to happen when we return in September? I can't handle the thought of him getting hurt again now that I know him. He's family now."

"I don't think I would have made it without you, Blaise. We've been together so long, I don't understand why my father picked Pansy of all people."

"Well, she is our Granger of our group, even if she is clingy." Blaise made a face, "only, she would never turn her back on us like that bird-brain did."

"We are the house of true friendships." Draco agreed, "it probably would have been different if Harry had landed in our dorms."

"Could you imagine the mayhem? The old man would demand a resort!" Blaise snickered as he pictured a red faced Albus Dumbledore demanding that the Sorting Hat resort Harry. He would lose the argument, and then the Silver Trio would become the Slytherin Four.

* * *

_Harry giggled as he sat with BlackLiollmon, Liollmon, Pansy, Gregory, Vincent, Gaomon, Gabumon Draco and Blaise on the Hogwart's Express. They were back for their fifth year. The teen couldn't be happier. Best of all, he was going to see Henri during Christmas!_

_"I can't believe they are allowing the Potter brat back!" The whole compartment fell silent. The voice belonged to an older student._

_"I know, right? Every year he brings danger, and now he's saying that You-Know-Who is back." A girl said, her sneer apparent. Harry stiffened up next to Pansy. Her hand instantly grabbed his. "Not only that, but those monsters that he has!" The Boy-Who-Lived shot up, ready to defend his partners. Draco grabbed his friend's wrist tightly._

_"They-"_

_"I know, but if you attack them, then you are just giving them more ammunition, Harry. Just four months and you will see Henri again."  
_

_"He's going dark, I bet! He's even hanging out with the Slytherins. Zabini and Malfoy have those beasts too." The girl grumbled. "What makes them so special?"_

_"I don't know, Spinnet, maybe it's the fact they show that they care more then his own house does now?" A familiar echo of voices said together. The compartment door opened. "Hello Harry! How was your summer?" Harry grinned smally at the Weasley twins._

_"The best. Henri and I had a blast."_

_"That's good. Just so you know, you have a lot of people behind you still. Katie, us, Neville, most of the Ravenclaws..."_

_"Thanks guys."_

* * *

Harry woke up, staring up at the dark sky. A buzzing could be heard. He tried to place it, but it didn't sound like one of the PDAs they had. As he reach for his D-Powers, the noise had started to rouse the others. Henri was already awake, Terriermon already on the look out.

Then, just as suddenly as it started, the noise cut out.

"Okay, who is messing with us? That sounded like wings or something." Kazu hissed, glancing around.

"Or something. I think we're close to AncientKazemon after all. The two must have been friends." Takato said, sharing looks with his friends. "Lets get out of the open. I don't like that she could pick us off easily."

"Agreed." Ryo said, pulling Rika along, who bit back her disagreement. Their safety was more important. Susie was in Henri's arms, Ai in Harry's, and Mako in Draco's. Once they were in the forest line, the angry hive buzz could be heard again.

"That, or a digimon colony." Rika motioned for everyone to hide and be quiet.

"Where is she?" The buzzing sound was back as a digimon that had a beautiful rainbow-colored figure, and with its golden wings. "Damn it! I wanted to destroy some digimon worms today!" The tamers shared looks. Takato mouthed AncientKazemon, and everyone nodded. "You, Puroromon, where is AncientMermaimon?" She grabbed the larva digimon and squeezed.

"She was defeated by the tamers!" It squeaked as it was destroyed. The digimon absorbed it's data. The tamers stiffened as she blasted a tree near by. The younger ones had their mouths covered. Susie turned to bury her head in Henri's stomach as the teen pulled her and Harry close. The forest fell silent.

"Damn them! All we've heard about since getting here is tamers this, and tamers that! What is so great about them? Because they can digivolve faster? Hah! they don't have as much experience as us!" Another tree went down.

"What is wrong with you, AncientKazemon?"

"AncientTroiamon, what are you doing here?" The 22 that made up the team froze. There was no way they could face off against two Ancients. They already had trouble with one!

"I should be asking you that."

"I was going to meet with you with AncientMermaimon. Those Tamers are here. The Sovereign that imprisoned us, called on them. I'm going to find them, and kill them!"

"No need to go hunting, my dear. They are hiding just inside the tree line." The Tamers froze, horrified that they weren't under cover. Biomerges happened quickly.

/Biomerge Activate/

"Gallantmon."

"Sakuyamon."

"Justimon."

"MegaGargomon."

"JagerLoweemon."

"Cherubimon." That one caused the older Tamers to freeze. "I'm helping, and you cannot stop me!"

/Matrix Digivolution Activate/

"Gaomon Digivolve to...Gaogamon. Gaogamon Digivolve to...MachGaogamon."

"Gabumon Digivolve to...Garurumon. Garurumon Digivolve to...WereGarurumon."

"Impmon Digivolve to...Beelzemon."

"Guardromon Digivolve to...Andromon."

"Liollmon Digivolve to...Liamon!"

"Aww, the little kiddies digivolved with the digimon." AncientKazemon patronized. "Rainbow Symphony!" The digimon dodged the attack, taking the humans with them.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon aimed at the both of them. They dodged right into Sakuyamon's attack.

"Amethyst Wind!" The petals landed against AncientTroiamon, who was in front of AncientKazemon.

"Surprise Cannon!" The attack landed, sending Sakuyamon flying. JagerLoweemon jumped behind her.

"Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon's attack landed, causing AncientKazemon to drop from the sky.

"Epeius Gimmick." The attack landed on Justimon, who was guarding the other humans.

"Dark Master!" JagerLoweemon jumped onto AncientKazemon, who screamed as the attack cut through her. They fell to the ground. JagerLoweemon growled when she stood up again.

"You cannot beat us. You, a disowned runt, beat an Ancient? Don't make me laugh!" She charged up an attack. "Storm Gazer!" The storm brewed, beating down the weaker digimon. MegaGargomon hit AncientTroiamon, knocking him down. Then, he picked up the enemy and started to spin.

"Mega Twister!" The digimon slammed into trees and the ground. When he stopped, he could barely lift his head.

"I am sorry, AncientKazemon." He burst into data.

"You beast!" The wind digimon absorbed the data of her fallen brethren. "Rainbow Symphony!"

"Lightning Spear!" The attacks clashed, sending both back. Lopmon and Susie separated. Kazu and Kenta instantly grabbed them.

"Susie!" MegaGargomon cried, spinning around with hatred in his eyes. "You hurt my sister!"

"Kahuna Waves." The bubbles popped on Susie and Lopmon, healing their injuries.

"Mega Barrage!" Just like before, the attack sent the ancient digimon at another tamer team.

"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon's attack knocked AncientKazemon to the ground where she stayed.

"We will beat you. We were the weakest, and you still had a hard time destroying us. We only get stronger."

The group de-digivolved once she burst into data. Harry started a fire and pulled out cans of soup to cook in a transfigured pan. He sat against Henri as it cooked. Everyone was watching Susie, praying that the Kahuna Waves healed her completely. She groaned as she started to wake up.

"Henwi, Hawi?" She sat up, eyes wide. "Lopmon!"

"Susie!" The voice of her partner, made her jump up and tackle the digimon.

"Susie, are you okay?" Henri asked, kneeling beside the two. The girl nodded, and the boy hugged her. "I hate that you have to grow up so fast."

"I'm fine Henwi. Is Hawi-nii-san?"

"Hari-kun is okay, Susie. Everyone is. The bad digimon is gone." The girl nodded, accepting the cup of tomato soup. "As soon as you finish that, go to sleep, okay?" Harry sat on her other side, smiling at the girl.

"We'll see this through, Susie. You just got knocked down. You're learning."

"Otay." Before long, Harry and Henri were the only ones awake along with their partners.

"That was terrifying." Harry told his soul-mate. The boy nodded, pulling the others hand over his sister's chest, just to be sure that she was breathing.

"I don't think that she would be okay without MarineAngemon." Harry nodded, hand clasped tightly.

"I don't want to lose another family member, Henri. I don't think I can handle that."

"I thought you said we make it out okay."

"We make it out alive." Harry bit his bottom lip. "I think, that Susie should start learning self-defense when we get back. She'll need it."

"Yes, she will. I highly doubt this will be the last battle she'll be in." They fell silent.


	5. Chapter 5

**A bit short compared to the others but I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

This time, it was Draco who fell backwards. It was easier walking in the forest, but it still got muggy. The blonde's hair was sticking to his face thanks to sweat. The wizard glared at his soul-mate as if it was his fault.

"I am not taking another step, Blaise Zabini!"

"Are you going to throw a temper tantrum?"

"I am not throwing a tantrum, Zabini! I'm tired and sore and...and," a choked sob escaped, "and I want my mummy." Harry's heart panged for the boy.

"Draco, stop it. I miss my mother too. We all do. The sooner we get this done, the faster we can go home."

"I'm not cut out for this, Blaise! I haven't done anything more active than playing Quidditch." Harry moved to sit beside his friend.

"Things are a lot harder here in the digital world. It doesn't help that magic is next to null against digimon, but also it is a primitive world here." Harry smiled. "Life goes on, Draco. We learn to adapt. It's in our nature. Every creature alive today had adapted to survive. Those that don't, die out."

"I know. I just...how do you do it, Harry?" Green eyes looked away.

"I pushed myself last year. Telling myself that I had to make it, that I had to see Henri again. When the basilisk bit me, I thought I would never see Henri again. To never see him smile." Harry grinned, meeting silver eyes. "It's not easy, Draco. Life isn't fair. We just have to push forward. If I can do it, you can." Draco nodded, smiling.

"Thanks, Harry. I needed that." They started to walk again. "Who do you think we'll be facing next."

"Probably, if we stay in the forest, AncientBeetlemon." Gaomon said from beside his partner. Draco pulled up the information. "It possesses the attribute of "Thunder", and is one of the ten Ancients. Its appearance is fused from many insects such as the Rhinoceros beetle and Stag beetle. Its shell has a hardness rivaling that of Chrome Digizoid, so the falx on both of its arms can cut through anything, and it can easily lift up objects hundreds of times its own weight. Special attack: Calamity Thunder." The light went out.

"We should send a message home." Rika said, pulling out her PDA. She decided to do a video call. "Hey, Yamaki. Anyone else there?"

"The Monster Makers." Henri pulled out his so Susie could speak to their dad. "How is everything going?"

"Three down...but we're running low on supplies. Including the potions that Mr. Snape supplied us with."

"Henri, a word?" Mr. Wong said, and Henri flinched as he too the PDA back. "What the hell were you thinking letting Susie-"

"I couldn't stop her! I'm her brother, not her dad. I'll protect her as much as I can, but that's all I can do."

"I'll promise, I'll look out for her." Harry told the man, leaning against Henri's shoulder. "She won't get too hurt, but sir, I can't promise she won't suffer. We all will be paying up some of our innocence. Can you let Severus know we're okay so far?"

"Yes." The man hesitated, "last time you were sick. None of you are, right?"

"Mostly just tired and sore. Draco is missing him mum something horrible." He admitted, "he hasn't been kept so long from her. I wish I could say I understand, but I never had a mum." Harry hesitated, "when we get back, I can still see Henri, right?" The man started to laugh.

"Potter-kun, I couldn't keep you away from him, even if I wanted to. You two are already so far in love, anyone can see it." A tiny smile lit up the boy's face. "You kids should get some sleep."

"Thanks, dad." Henri hesitated. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"I love you too, Henri. You and Susie."

* * *

The group sat, eating homemade soup from around the fire thanks to Harry. Nearly two days had passed since defeating the two digimon, but there was no sight of anyone else. Harry came to accept that they wouldn't be back for his birthday this year.

"Harry, I feel bad. I left your present back home." Draco whined, causing the boy to start.

"Present? What present?" Henri demanded.

"My birthday is in a couple of days." The boy shrugged, "it's no big deal, really."

"It's your birthday, Harry! Of course it's a big deal. It's a day to celebrate your birth!" Blaise said in dismay.

"I haven't ever had a birthday party, so it doesn't matter."

"But it does. It's a time for you to enjoy the thought you are another year older." Henri murmured, pulling Harry closer. "Next year, we will celebrate together. You'll have the best birthday party ever." Harry gave him a surprised look.

"Why is it so important though?"

"Because it proves that you are special. You're able to get through another year. That you're smarter, older, and bigger. Just don't grow too big. I like you this way. Perfect for cuddling." Harry snuggled closer. Susie was speaking to her mom, along with Ai and Mako doing the same with theirs.

"Okay, next year, I'll let you guys throw me a party."

* * *

"Dark Master!"

"Gargo Missile!"

"Shield of the Just!"

"Justice Burst!"

"Damn you, Tamers!"

"Kahuna Waves!" The digimon burst into data.

"That was way too easy." Draco said from his spot next to WereGarurumon. The others nodded uneasily. The digimon de-digivolved. "So what now."

"I hope we only run into AncientWisetmon, but I'm not holding it close to my chest." Harry glanced at his digimon. "AncientSphinxmon is going to be the hardest to face." The others muttered their agreement, eyes sad for the holy digimon and it's fallen brother.

"Quick question. How did a holy digimon come from a dark digimon?" Kenta asked, causing the said digimon to perk up.

"Our mother was Magnadramon. We took after our father mostly, but I ended up holy like mother. That is why he shunned me. Since BlackLiollmon is my twin, he followed me when I was exiled. For that, I'm grateful." Harry smiled, running a hand through the tan fur.

"Now you have a new family." They settled for the night.

* * *

_Harry moaned as Henri attacked his neck. The room was cold, but the windows were fogging up. The heat was out, but the two didn't care. Christmas was the next day._

_"I love you, Henri."_

_"I love you too, Hari." They kissed, Henri taking over the kiss. Harry whimpered. "I just want to take you and hide you away. Keep you to myself." Harry sighed contently as they settled on his bed._

_"I just want this war to end already!" Sniffled the sixteen year old as he fought back the depressing emotions._

_"Things will get better. We've already survived two wars. We'll do it again."_

* * *

Harry woke up to urgent shaking. Henri pulled him to his feet, and they took off at a run. A data stream was heading right at them. The group started to slow when it switch direction. Harry panted as he leaned against Henri. He felt stuffy. The Chinese/Japanese boy frowned, feeling his head.

"He's got a fever. Do we have anything for that?" Draco went through their potions and winced. "What? What's wrong?"

"We only have a couple. We got to make sure to save them unless we are desperate. Lets see if it doesn't go away on it's own first."

"I dun wanna be sick." Harry whined, snuggling closer to Henri for the warmth. "I'ma cold."

"Go to sleep Harry. We can lose a day." Takato said to soothe the boy. Green eyes closed. "This isn't good. He can't fight."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Pray that they don't find us while he's sick." Draco responded, leaning against Blaise. The Italian ran a hand through the dirty hair. "Urgh! How does he do it! I wish I knew how to do hygiene spells!" His soul-mate started to chuckle, hugging him close. "It's not funny Blaise."

"Draco, when we get home, you can be the first to take a shower, okay?" The blonde nodded, relaxing.

"And then I'm going to sleep on my big bed and then watch cartoons all day the day after." The group laughed. "Ooh, and then, we'll go to a hot spring to relax for the rest of summer!"

"If there is any summer left." Henri corrected. "If not, you'll have to wait until Christmas or something."

"Ruin my dream, why don't you." The boy pouted.

"Last year, Hari said you hated him. What happened?" Takato asked, using Guilmon as a pillow.

"I found out he was abused too." Draco shrugged. "We apologize for the last two years and started a tentative friendship. It wasn't until he found a way for Blaise to come with us did I open up to him."

"Blaise is your soul-mate, right?"

"Yes, but my father betrothed me to a girl named Pansy Parkinson. She's one of my best friends, but I could never bring myself to touch her in any way but a hug. How he thought I could stand her in close quarters everyday for the rest of my life, I haven't the foggiest."

"Er...people still have those?"

"Funny, Harry said nearly the same thing. What is it to you?"

"Nothing. It's just, I thought only Royalty had them."

"I'm a heir, just like Harry." The group gaped at the wizards. "The Potters are richer than us Malfoys."

"Richer? Just how much do you have?"

"Once I inherit? Roughly around 116533000000000￥. Harry has, if not double, than triple that amount." Henri gaped at the boy in shock.

"He's rich? Why doesn't he indulge in clothes and whatnot?" Rika asked softly.

"I was raised that way. Harry was probably taught that he wasn't worth it." A few minutes later, everyone was settling down for a nap. Kazu and Kenta had first watch.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that technically that Liamon is Liollmon's only digivolutions, but lets pretend it isn't, okay? Also, I changed it up a bit. If there is confusion, I'll clear it up through a PM, okay guys?**

**Second to the last chpt! I can't wait to start on the third story. There is a reason it's so short. Next one will be longer, I hope. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

JagerLoweemon watched in horror as Henri was knocked back by the attack. MegaGargomon de-digivolved into human and digimon. Harry let out a growl in sync with BlackLiollmon. They were faced with AncientMegatheriumon.

"Great Snowplow!"

"Ebony Blast!" JagerLoweemon's attack collided with the charging digimon. It proved futile.

"HARRY!" Draco screamed.

"NO!" Henri and Terriermon cried. JagerLoweemon skidded to a stop before Henri, shaking off the dizziness. With a hidden burst of energy, the digimon-human hybrid attacked the other digimon, black forming around his mouth.

"Black Master!" The giant mammoth like bison digimon fell to the ground. "Blaze Black!"

"Shield of the Just!"

"Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth!"

"Justice Kick!" As soon as the threat was gone, Harry separated from his partner and ran to Henri.

"Are you okay?" The older teen nodded. "What a birthday, huh?" Henri choked out a laugh, kissing the wizard's forehead on the scar.

* * *

Harry sighed as they de-digivolved once again. AncientWisetmon and AncientVolcamon were a lot easier than the last digimon. Which was surprising. However, the group knew that the job was about to hit it's peak. They we're going to be facing AncientGreymon, AncientGarurumon, or AncientSphinxmon. Glancing at his partners, Liollmon and BlackLiollmon, he prayed it was the first two. He didn't want to see his partners face their father next. They may act like they can face him, but it was still their father.

"Hari-kun?" Harry blinked, looking up at Henri.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking." The older tamer nodded, wrapping an arm around his soul-mate. "Henri, when we get back to the human world, I'm going to sleep for a week."

"I'm right behind you."

"Dark Blast." The group froze in horror as a laser beam missed them by an inch. "If it isn't my traitorous sons." Harry glared as the black lion like digimon stepped out. He crossed his arms as Liollmon and BlackLiollmon stood at his sides.

"If it isn't the worst father alive." He sneered back. "You...I can't believe a father would try to destroy his own children. I'm going to enjoy seeing you go down."

"Hari, stay out of this one." Takato ordered with a glare, "you can't fight with anger. You do remember what happened with Guilmon, right?" Harry deflated.

/Matrix Digivolution/

"Gabumon Digivolve to...Garurumon. Garurumon Digivolve to...WereGarurumon."

"Gaomon Digivolve to...Gaogamon. Gaogamon Digivolve to...MachGaogamon."

"Guardromon Digivolve to...Andromon."

"Impmon Digivolve to...Beelzemon."

/Biomerge Activate/

"Gallantmon."

"Sakuyamon."

"Justimon."

"MegaGargomon."

"Cherubimon."

Harry sat with Draco and Blaise as the digimon attacked. The group was having hell of a time. He wanted to fight so much along with his digimon, but knew better. The two beside him stood in horror as their partners were de-digivolved. They ran to them, their emotions activating the biomerge.

/Biomerge Activate/

"MetalGarurumon."

"MirageGaogamon."

"Grace Cross Freezer!"

"Double Crescent Mirage!"

"I cannot be defeated by you weaklings!" AncientSphinxmon gloated as he dodged the attacks.

/Matrix Digivolution/

"Liollmon Digivolve to...Liamon. Liamon Digivolve to...Loweemon."

"BlackLiollmon Digivolve to...Velgemon. Velgemon Digivolve to...Duskmon."

It didn't take long for Harry to join them in a Biomerge. However, it surprised everyone with what happened.

/Biomerge Activate/

"Rhihimon!" The three partners had combined. "How is this form for you, father? Rot Kreuz." The attack landed on the shocked AncientSphinxmon.

"Necro Eclipse!" Rhihimon dodged, then tackled the other lion digimon. "No!"

"Darkness Bluster!" The attacked landed, downing the digimon. "Why couldn't you accept us?" They asked as the digimon glitched.

"Because...because they would have killed you." He burst into black data. Harry separated from his digimon with a wince.

"I'm sorry, Takato..."

"For once, I'm glad you disobeyed." Everyone settled for a rest. "I didn't know that two digimon and a tamer could combine. It was strange."

"I think that, that was our strongest form." Liollmon replied, rubbing against Harry's side. His brother was already asleep at his side.

"Henwi, I'm hungry." Susie whined from where she sat with Lopmon and Terriermon. The teens shared looks as they all dived for their bags.

"Um...we're out of food, aren't we?" Kazu asked. The group nodded. "Should we visit Jijimon and Babamon?"

"Who?" Harry asked, confused.

"When you were off finding your partners, we got separated. Come on guys, the hut is around here somewhere." Rika said, standing up. She picked up Mako, Takato grabbed Ai, and Harry had Susie. It wasn't long before they were in the desert that housed the pair that Rika, Renamon, Kazu, and Kenta knew. "Jijimon? Babamon?" Rika asked, knocking on the door as the wind started to pick up. The door creaked open.

"Rika? Kazu? Renamon? Kenta? What are you doing here?" Jijimon asked, ushering the group in as the sandstorm took off. "You brought friends?"

"These are the rest of the tamers. Jijimon, we're not staying long. We still have a job to do. Do you know of the Ancient digimon?" The digimon froze.

"You're facing off with them?"

"Only three remain. AncientWisetmon, AncientGreymon, and AncientGarurumon."

"Who is it?" Babamon asked without looking away from her cauldron.

"Babamon!" Kazu and Kenta hugged the old digimon. Soon, the two mega digimon were filled in. Harry nodded off after they had all settled to joke around and rest.

* * *

_"Henri, I...I don't know what to do. If Voldemort finds out-" Harry whimpered into the boys chest, arms around his midsection._

_"I will protect you, Hari-kun."_

_"I don't want to lose you, Henri, but I can't lose him either." The fifteen year old told his soul-mate._

_"You won't. We'll beat him just like we beat the Ancients and the D-Reaper."_

* * *

Harry sat up with a gasp, arms circling his waist. Henri pulled him closer, a frown on his face.

"Hari-kun? What is it? What's wrong?"

"V-vision." Sniffled the dark haired boy. The soft crying had woken up Draco, who woke up Blaise so they could go over. "Oh gods, Henri, I don't want that to come true!"

"What did you see that scares you so much, Hari-kun?"

"I was pregnant! Oh gods, Henri, I can't...not with Voldemort coming back." Henri winced, holding the boy close.

"Calm down. Are you positive? Is this a for sure future?" Henri asked the green eyed wizard.

"I don't know, but just about everything else I've seen has happened." They sat in silence as they thought.

"We can hold off until Voldemort is destroyed." Harry felt a shiver go down his spine.

"No...it's destined." Harry whimpered, covering his eyes. Eventually the boy cried himself into a restless sleep.

"Damn it! Does Fate hate him?" Draco demanded, running a hand through his hair. "I was always jealous of him! Now I just want to lock him in a tower away from all the dangers!"

"I promised myself after last year, I would watch over him." Henri told the wizards, brushing Harry's hair back from his face.

"Well, you are doing a lot better than our teachers, that's for sure." Blaise muttered, pulling Draco into his lap. "He hasn't needed any potions since coming here, or any healing." Henri sighed, glaring at the couple.

"Okay, he knows what you mean. It's like me with my dad." Draco said frowning, "but just you being here for him, that means the world." Henri sighed, and the three settled for sleep.

* * *

The next day, the group was ready to set out. Jijimon and Babamon had given them supplies to last them. It didn't take them long to run into AncientWisetmon. It wasn't easy, and they didn't come out unscaved, but they trudged on. Draco grumbled to himself the whole time they were walking. The digimon couple had let them bathe and rest, and now they were trekking in mud.

"Why do we have to go through this? Why can't we just apparate? This is horrible!" The blonde whined, rubbing his face. "How long have we been in this place?"

"Just over twenty days. School starts soon for us." Harry murmured, hand tightening on Susie's. The little girl was swinging between him and Henri. "It's going to be harder this year, Henri. Last year, I barely knew you. It's different now."

"We'll still write. We could get a set of those mirrors you were talking about."

"A witch's glass? I guess, but it isn't the same. If I didn't have a duty, I would just stay here." Draco and Blaise shared looks at their friend's admission. They didn't know what it was like to be apart for longer than a week. Their mothers were close.

"Hey, we'll be together again before you know it." An explosion cut him off before he could reassure his soul-mate even more. Harry pulled Susie close as they were separated from Henri.

"Henwi!"

"Stay with Hari-kun, Susie!" Hearing the typical maniacal laughter, the group looked in front of them. Two digimon stood there. AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon.

"AncientGreymon possesses the attribute of "Flame", and is one of the legendary "Ten Ancients." It is told that its strength surpasses that of current Megas, and it is certainly a "Mega" being. Main attack is the Omega Corona." Rika said, covering the flame digimon.

"AncientGarurumon possesses the attribute of "Light", and is one of the legendary "Ten Ancients." It is called the "Supreme Shining Beast." Main attack, Absolute Zero." Takato looked up from his D-Power. "This is going to be a tough battle. These guys gave the Sovereign the hardest time because they work together."

"Hmm, they have information on us, AncientGreymon."

"I don't care. We'll have the runts who ruined our allies."

/Biomerge Activate/

"Sakuyamon."

"Cherubimon."

"Gallantmon."

"Justimon."

"MetalGarurumon."

"MirageGaogamon."

"Rhihimon."

"MegaGargomon."

/Matrix Digivolution/

"Impmon digivolve to...Beelzemon."

"Guardromon digivolve to...Andromon."

"Sharpness Claymore!"

"Gale Claw!" MirageGaogamon met the ancient hit for hit.

"Gaia Tornado!" Growled AncientGreymon.

"Shield of the just!" The attack nullified AncientGreymon's.

"Omega Corona!" The attack was aimed at Rhihimon, who was helping with AncientGarurumon.

"HARI-KUN!" MegaGargomon, jumped in front of the attack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, the reason they are so short, it because I wanted suspense in the last chapter. I hope you guys liked Digital Freedom pt. 2!**

Harry gasped in horror as Henri and Terriermon separated from each other. They hit the ground with a sickening crunch. The others froze, watching the two in horror. The team didn't move. Didn't appear to breath. With a heart wrenching cry, Harry de-digivolved from his partners to land beside his boyfriend.

"Henri! Wake up! Please! Oh merlin-" A sob tore it's way out of Susie as she joined them. Ai, Mako, Kazu, and Kenta ran over with their partners to protect the group.

"Henwi, Tewwiewmon, get up!"

"You'll pay for that." Gallantmon growled. A light engulfed him as he changed color. He leveled his spear at AncientGreymon. "I will destroy both of you for what you did to my friends! Final Justice!"

"Fox Drive!"

"Thunderclap!"

"Corona Destroyer!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

"Gatling Attack!" The first three attacks hit AncientGreymon and the other three landed against AncientGarurumon. The digimon were obliterated. They didn't even have the chance to speak before bursting into data.

"Henri! Henri please, wake up!" Harry sobbed, laying over his barely breathing soul-mate. His heart was breaking. He couldn't lose Henri. Not like this.

"Kahuna Waves." Henri was able to breath better, but was still not waking up.

"Harry, we have to pick him up." They small boy nodded as Ryo did so. The other two wizards grabbed onto an arm each as they helped him stand. Rika grabbed Susie as she sobbed into her neck.

"Susie, he'll wake up before you know it." A meek voice said. Everyone looked at where Renamon was carrying a tuckered out Terriermon. "If I'm recovering, he will for sure." Harry sniffled, taking comfort in the digimon's words even though they weren't directed at him. A diginome showed up, cooing at the group. Taking a chance they followed the creature. It lead them to the place they had entered.

"Thank you, diginome." They looked up when Garni II moved at them. They gently placed Henri and Terriermon inside. Harry laid beside Henri, burying his head into the boy's shoulder as the others said their good-byes to the sovereign.

* * *

"Harry, wake up, we're back in Japan." Green eyes fluttered opened, meeting Draco's grey/silver blue ones. He was still curled around Henri, and could hear adult voices outside. "We need to get Henri to a hospital, Harry." All noise stopped.

"Daddy!" Susie cried, running into the man's arms. "Mommy! Henwi's huwt!" Harry stumbled out, into Blaise as Ryo and Takato got his soul-mate out. "The last fight was bad!" The ambulance paramedic rushed forward, the EMTs following. Harry and Mr. Wong rode with. Severus, Sirius, Draco, Blaise, and others met with them in the Emergency Room. Harry flung himself away from his soul-mate's father's arms into his guardian's arms. He was still crying since waking up. That's when Henri's doctor appeared.

"He's suffered a nasty blow to his brain, and body. His ribs were broken, along with his collar bone, right wrist, right leg, nose, and fractured skull. We had to stitch a few places internally. He's currently in a coma. However, he should wake up." With that, the doctor was paged away. Henri's parents and siblings rushed to see the boy.

"Harry, he's going to be fine. When we come back next year, I'll bring potions to help him. He'll wake up." Severus said when it was the wizards' turn.

"It hurts." Harry placed the man's hand on his heart. "It hurts really badly, Sev'rus."

"I know, child." Harry slowly drifted asleep against the man, holding onto Henri's hand.

* * *

It was time to say good-bye. Harry stared at Henri's face, tears falling like they had all last week. The green eyed boy was alone in the hospital room, the others having the decency to let him say his good-byes.

"I'm leaving today, Henri. School starts in three days. I have to get my supplies, and everything. I'd hoped that I would have been able to hear your voice once more before I left. I got a witch's mirror set for us to use. Your mum is keeping yours safe for you." Harry took a minute to gather his thoughts.

"I don't want to leave." He told the sleeping boy. "I don't want to leave you, our friends, my family I made here. When I go back, I won't have anyone but Severus, Draco, and Blaise there for me. Here, I have everything. The love of my life, my friends, and my family. Your older siblings are great. They've spent a lot of time talking with me the last few days. Getting to know the boy who stole your heart.

"I haven't said a lot to you since you got here. I've mostly been crying. Today is the last day. I won't cry anymore. Because you wouldn't want me sad. You would want me to enjoy my life. My freedom. You would want me to carry on, even though it's going to be tough. I just know you will wake up, and we will see each other again next year. I love you, Henri Wong."

He didn't hesitate. Harry leaned over, and pressed a kiss to unmoving, cold lips. As he pulled away, a single tear landed on Henri's eye. It rolled down, making it look like he had been crying as well. Harry bit back another sob, turned around, and started for the door.

"H..." Harry paused, but nothing happened. "Har-" the boy spun around, eyes wide. Silver eyes were open. Harry let out a cry, and ran back. The yell had alerted the adults to something happening, so they hurried inside. Just in time to see Harry and Henri kissing.

"You idiot! We've been so scared! Why did you do it?" Demanded the wizard as the doctor checked the older teen over.

"I...sorry." Henri smiled softly, "couldn't...let...you...be...hurt...again." Henri huffed when Harry all but flung himself on the boy again.

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot!" Sniffled Harry.

"Hey, I'm fine. I'll get better before you know it...I heard you. When you were crying this last week, and just now, before I managed to wake up. I heard you."

"Idiot." They kissed again.

"Harry, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have an international port-key to catch." Severus said softly.

"I love you." Henri said softly, eyes smiling as he kissed Harry's nose. "Visit soon, okay?"

"I'll aim for Christmas for sure." Harry hugged the teen before grabbing onto Severus, who apparated them to the Japan Ministry. "We will be able to come, right?"

"No promises, but I will try."


End file.
